


The Ol' Uchiura Switcheroo

by AlexIsNotHere



Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotHere/pseuds/AlexIsNotHere
Summary: Mari shows off her Halloween costume.Written for Day 2 of a Halloween prompt week, with the prompt "You are NOT going out in that."
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Ohara Mari
Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985627
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	The Ol' Uchiura Switcheroo

“You are NOT going out in that.”

“What’s the matter, Dia? I thought you would like it,” Mari said, giving a little twirl to show her costume off in its entirety. “It’s tasteful. Non-offensive. Not too risque- I still remember your meltdown over my Sexy Shinzo Abe costume from last year. I thought I’d done a good job of not repeating that particular mistake.”

“You think _this_ is _tasteful?_ _”_ Dia seethed. For a start it wasn’t, not really. Mari’s comments about not being too risque were a bit of a lie as well, given that the shirt she was wearing was a bit too tight around the chest, accentuating her breasts enough that she might as well have been wearing spandex, and was a bit too short, leaving part of her midriff bare. What _really_ bothered Dia, though, was the _reason_ the shirt was too small: it wasn’t Mari’s shirt to being with. It was Ruby’s.

Mari was, at the moment, wearing a disturbingly accurate Ruby Kurosawa costume. The shirt and skirt she was wearing had both clearly come from Ruby’s closet, and Dia had seen Ruby wearing them quite a few times before. Then, on top of that, Mari was wearing a red wig, pulled into pigtails, and had fitted contacts into her eyes, turning her irises a color that was disturbingly reminiscent of Dia’s own.

“I don’t see what _wouldn’t_ be tasteful about it,” Mari replied, completing her little twirl and turning to face Dia again. “Unless you think there’s something _un_ -tasteful about the way Ruby-chan dresses. That’s not what you’re suggesting, are you?”

“I’m not playing this stupid game with you,” Dia snapped. “Change out of it, _now_.”

“What’s the matter?” Mari asked, suddenly turning her expression to a pout, stepping up closer to Dia. “You don’t like my outfit, _onee-chan?”_

“DON’T fucking call me that,” Dia hissed, flinching away from Mari as she tried to get closer. “I will put you in the ground.”

“Pigi!” Mari squealed. “That’s not very nice of you!”

“You’re dead.” Dia had just started to cock her fist, fully prepared to punch Mari out on the spot and drag those clothes off her by force if need be, when the bedroom door came creaking open, and a little head full of blonde hair came peeking in.

“Mari-chan!” a familiar voice said. “How do I look?” It took Dia a few more seconds to realize what she was looking at, though the moment she did the color drained from her face, and her rage spiked up even more. Ruby had just walked into the room, though the issue of having two Rubies present was remedied by the fact that Ruby didn’t actually look at all like herself at the moment. Instead she was wearing a blonde wig, roughly shoulder-length, with some of the hair pulled into a loop on the side. She was wearing contacts as well, turning her eyes a yellowy-gold, and her frame was covered by a slightly-too-large sweater that Dia was _sure_ she had seen Mari wearing in the past.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” Dia snapped, glaring at Mari while jabbing a finger in her sister’s direction. “You dragged _her_ into this too? Is this some sort of sick joke to you?”

“Mhmm!” Ruby replied, lifting her hand up and curling her fingers into an OK-sign, before saying, in her best imitation of Mari’s voice “ _I_ _t’s joke!"_ Dia merely stared back in silence for a few seconds after she heard that, before she fell to her knees in defeat, hanging her head towards the ground.

“Why do you do this to me, Ruby?” she asked. “Have I not been a good big sister? Have I not loved you enough? Do you take pleasure in hurting me like this?” Meanwhile Ruby just giggled in response, stepping forward to reach a hand out and ruffle Dia’s hair.

“You should get into your costume too, onee-chan,” she said, and Dia flinched at the mere mention of that name now that Mari had poisoned it so. “We’ll be late to Chika-chan’s party otherwise.”

“Go on without me,” Dia replied, still not lifting her head. “I think I’ll just stay here and wallow in my despair.”

“Suit yourself!” Mari replied, before tossing an arm around Ruby’s shoulder and pulling her away from Dia. “We’ll be on our way, then. See you later, Dia-chan!” Any relief Dia might have felt about Mari not calling her onee-chan again was already minimal, and it was dwarfed even more when she heard Mari speaking again, directly to Ruby this time, and in a whisper that wasn’t quite quiet enough for Dia not to take notice of it. “Hey,” she said. “Is it weird that I’m a little bit into this?”

“Like, sexually?” Ruby replied, her own voice not as quiet as it should have been to avoid making Dia’s pulse spike either.

“Mhmm,” Mari replied. “You make a hot me. And I’m already pretty hot.”

“We can make a stop on the way to the party.”

“I am BEGGING you two to leave,” Dia groaned out, before collapsing forward the rest of the way, simply falling face-first onto the wooden floor of her bedroom. Ruby giggled at that again, though her laughter was easily drowned out by the loud, shrill laughter that Mari gave as well.

“Sorry, sorry, we’re gone now. See you later, _onee-chan!"_ And this time Dia didn’t even have the strength left to get angry at her for that.


End file.
